


Орел или Решка

by Gercog, WTF_Avengers_2017



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Dubious Consent In Session, Explicit Language, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9788306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gercog/pseuds/Gercog, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Avengers_2017/pseuds/WTF_Avengers_2017
Summary: Новаторский курс психотерапии.





	

**Орел.**

— Вот так, прими его полностью, — голос у Стива ниже, чем обычно, с характерной хрипотцой.

Баки стонет, открывает рот шире и расслабляет глотку, позволяя толстой головке проскользнуть глубже, так что его распяленые, воспаленные от долгого отсоса губы упираются в жесткие волоски в паху Стива. Он вжимается в кожу носом, вдыхает резковатый телесный запах. Из уголков рта на подбородок течет слюна, горло инстинктивно сжимается, Баки давится и почти задыхается, но твердая ладонь на затылке не позволяет отстраниться.

Из-под плотной повязки, закрывающей глаза, по щекам текут слезы, но Баки не дергается, покорно терпит.

Стив дышит тяжело, рвано, Баки уже знает, что это означает скорый оргазм. Спустя пару мучительных мгновений Стив тянет его за волосы, заставляя отодвинуться. Баки плотно сжимает губы и проводит языком по всей длине члена, задевает головку, втягивает щеки, создавая дополнительное давление, и Стив кончает, изливается в его рот плотно и жарко.

Его сперма горькая на вкус, всегда неприятная, Баки потом подташнивает еще несколько часов, лучше бы ее выплюнуть. Но он глотает и тщательно вылизывает Стива, не желая упустить ни капли. Ему нравятся и боль, и физиологические реакции собственного тела, и грубость Роджерса во время сессий.

— Отлично, шлюха, — комментирует Стив, проводя по его воспаленным губам большими пальцами, слегка растягивая их в стороны. — Хорошо сосешь. Пожалуй, ты заслужил свою двадцатку.

Баки счастливо выдыхает. Сегодня они играют в проститку и клиента. Он делает минет уже в пятый раз, и горло отчетливо саднит, а тошнота от выпитой спермы подступает к горлу. Но он готов еще, потому нетерпеливо стонет и тянется ртом туда, где, как ему кажется, находится пока еще вялый член Стива. Он ничего не видит и не имеет права говорить, подниматься с колен или помогать себе руками. Их сессия длится уже больше двух часов — с чувством времени у него все отлично, — а значит скоро закончится, но он хочет еще как минимум раз до того, как прозвучит стоп-слово.

— Ненасытная блядь, — спокойно замечает Стив, крепко ухватив его за волосы и не позволяя Баки двигать головой. Тот беспомощно, умоляюще стонет и облизывается, прося добавки, но получает только пощечину.

— Заткнись, — коротко выдыхает Стив и снова бьет его, на этот раз тыльной стороной ладони по губам. Баки морщится, но послушно затыкается и больше не скулит. Жесткие пальцы скользят по его щекам, давят на подбородок, заставляя открыть рот. Баки знает, что будет дальше, надеется на это. Он высовывает все еще испачканный спермой язык, старается приподнять голову так, чтобы открыть лучший доступ к своему рту, тихо стонет от резкой, жаркой волны, прошибающей позвоночник, когда первый плевок влажно шлепается ему ровно на верхнюю губу. Следующий уже падает в рот, и Баки сглатывает, впитывая в себя ощущение унижения и сладкого подчинения.

Следующий плевок падает ему на щеку, и Стив большим пальцем подхватывает его, ведет вниз, оставляя влажную дорожку слюны от скулы к шее.

Новый удар, жесткая рука на затылке, которая давит вниз.

— Нравится, шлюшка?

Согласный скулеж служит ему ответом, а Стив только фыркает и заставляет его опуститься еще ниже, упереться руками в пол, прижимает его лицо к мыску своего высокого ботинка. Баки не видит — чувствует прикосновение грубой кожи к губам, вдыхает резкий, кисловато-горький запах.

— Давай, работай своим грязным языком, дрянь, — голос у Стива снова хриплый, и это значит, что он возбуждается, несмотря на короткий перерыв. Сам Баки еще ни разу не кончил за всю эту сессию, яйца уже болят, а член, перехваченный у основания довольно тугим кольцом, пару раз успел упасть, но сейчас снова стоит как каменный. 

Баки хитрит, ложится на пол полностью, вжимаясь воспаленным членом в холодную бетонную поверхность, и начинает вылизывать ботинок Стива, периодически прижимаясь к нему щекой, не сдерживая стоны. Он слышит влажные ритмичные звуки, — Стив дрочит над ним. В какой-то момент он чувствительно пинает его в лицо, заставляя оторваться от своего занятия и лечь на спину, и буквально через мгновение на лицо и шею Баки падают горячие капли.

— Можешь кончить, — Стив милостив. Рука его уверенно скользит по члену, пальцы ловко расстегивают и снимают кольцо, а затем обхватывают горячую плоть. Этого достаточно — Баки изгибается, упираясь затылком и пятками в твердый пол, и кончает, жалобно всхлипывая.

— Гражданская война, — тихо говорит Стив, стягивает с его глаз повязку.

Все.

Сессия окончена.

**Решка**

Миссия проходит успешно — одно из тех заданий, где оба они действуют как один слаженный механизм, и в этот раз Баки Барнс за главного, потому что он лучше знает расположение базы, а работают они сегодня только вдвоем.

Направленный взрыв уничтожает подземную лабораторию вместе с трупами гидровцев — Баки лично всаживает дополнительную пулю в голову каждого, даже очень мертвого на вид. Кэп эту практику не одобряет, но Баки слишком долго служил ГИДРЕ и отлично знает, на какие сюрпризы та способна.  
Они выбираются наружу, садятся в джет. Дорога назад займет три часа, и как минимум полтора из них нужно соблюдать режим радиомолчания.  
Баки выдыхает, только когда джет поднимается в воздух, а автопилот принимает управление на себя.

Стив сидит рядом, молчаливый и сосредоточенный. Знает, что его ждет.

— Стиви, — Баки проводит рукой по его плечу. — Иди ко мне.

— Нет, Бак, — Стив морщится, стягивает шлем. Волосы вспотели и растрепались, взгляд все еще немного дикий — отходняк от адреналинового скачка. — Не сейчас.

— Стиви, — Баки не убирает руку, хотя улыбка слегка каменеет. Он говорит, четко артикулируя, — Иди. Ко. Мне.

— Бак! — Стив дергает плечом, отстраняется. Поднимается из кресла и уходит внутрь джета, повернувшись к нему спиной. — Я же сказал — нет.

Баки нагоняет его в два бесшумных шага, сильно бьет по ногам, подсекая, наваливается сверху. Роджерс силен как бык, но Баки точно знает, куда и как бить, чтобы перехватить инициативу и подавить сопротивление. И он бьет, и перехватывает, и железная рука сжимается на запястьях Стива, пока вторая в это время срывает с него штаны.

— Э, нет, дружок, ответ неверный, — хрипит Баки на ухо пытающемуся вырваться Стиву, и прихватив его мочку зубами, больно, до крови кусает. Когда штаны стянуты достаточно, он расстегивает ширинку, наваливается на Стива всем телом, вдавливая его в жесткое резиновое покрытие, и берет, без подготовки и смазки. — Вот так, сучка. Так.

Стив только стонет под ним, снова брыкается, за что получает чувствительный удар по спине. Удерживать за короткие волосы неудобно, так что Баки обхватывает его шею, сжимает пальцы, лишая Роджерса кислорода, и через минуту сопротивление сломлено и можно трахать уже свободно. Баки отпускает его шею и запястья, встает на колени, приподнимает Стива за бедра, заставляя выгнуться, поднять задницу, и дальше уже становится проще вбиваться в него. 

Яйца звонко шлепают по заднице при каждой фрикции, Стив вздрагивает и стонет, скребет пальцами пол, и, кажется, плачет.

Баки только фыркает, не останавливаясь, захваченный собственными ощущениями. Когда кончает, рука его движется вниз, обхватывает член Стива и начинает дрочить. Он намеренно делает это железной рукой, и намеренно — больно. Стив должен помнить, что он тут для удовлетворения его, Баки, потребностей.

— Не на курорте, слышишь, сучка? — хрипит он, и Стив только неразборчиво стонет в ответ, изливаясь на пол.

 

**Решка.**

Старк требует поговорить с Баки, «расставить все точки над i и набить друг другу морду в честном бою».

Стив, конечно, не может отпустить его одного туда, они оба изрядно волнуются, добираясь в Башню, и успевают попрощаться друг с другом, но в итоге «честный бой» реально оказывается честным — Тони выходит против Баки с голыми руками. Баки позволяет себя избивать какое-то время, затем «случайно» роняет Старка на лопатки пять раз и ломает ему нос в шестой, и на этом все кончается. Старк выглядит так, словно готов расплакаться, Баки не хочется его унижать этим, потому он ретируется в гостевую комнату. Стив приходит через полчаса, хмурый.

— Ну? — спрашивает Баки, глядя в глаза. Тот пожимает плечами.

— Мы многое обсудили. Он не держит на тебя зла.

— А на тебя?

— А на меня зол как тысяча чертей, но это хорошая, добрая злость Тони Старка-друга, а не холодный и лютый пиздец Тони Старка-врага. Есть нюансы, в общем, — Стив улыбается, почти весело.

— Отлично, — Баки смотрит на эту улыбку и думает, что терапия помогает — им обоим. Возможно, Старку бы тоже не помешало, хотя хрен его знает, как и с кем он может сублимировать свои страхи и переживания в сексуальные триггеры, а затем пережить их и избавиться. Нужно ему намекнуть.  
В Башне Старка повсюду камеры, Баки подозревает, что и в туалете тоже. В комнате точно есть, он заметил крохотный зеленый лед в углу, из которого открывается наилучший обзор. Остается надеяться, что Старк будет просматривать видео из их комнаты лично.

Он берет с тарелки овсяное печенье, ломает его, кивает Стиву.

— Иди сюда.

Тот подходит, встает перед ним на колени, заводит руки назад. Баки протягивает руку ладонью вверх, и Стив, невероятно красивый в своей покорности, склоняется и осторожно подхватывает губами кусочек печенья. И пока жует, Баки протягивает вторую руку и гладит его по затылку холодными железными пальцами.

— Молодец, — хвалит он, подпуская теплоты в голос. — Хороший песик.

Эта сессия проходит почти без жестокости.

Но очень откровенно.

**Решка.**

Лето выдалось на редкость жарким. Даже Стив изменяет своим привычкам и надевает нелепейшие шорты и обтягивающую майку. Баки, в отличие от него, сразу предпочел самый легкий летний стиль одежды, но левую руку все же прикрывает длинный рукав из плотной ткани, иначе она адски раскаляется на открытом солнце. Сомнительное удовольствие.

В Центральном Парке много людей, словно и не будний день, ей-богу, но они забираются довольно далеко по извилистым беговым тропинкам, и здесь не встречаются даже упоротые собачники.

Оба выдыхаются после полуторачасовой пробежки и присаживаются на так кстати подвернувшееся дерево, растущее почти параллельно земле. На него падает спасительная тень, и они садятся вплотную друг к другу, соприкасаясь плечами.

Баки снимает с шеи шнурок, вытаскивает из висящего на нем мешочка монетку. Подкидывает в воздухе, ловит. Стив следит за его действиями завороженно, с нескрываемым интересом.

Баки хлопает ладонью по металлическому запястью, смотрит на результат.

— Решка, — хмыкает он и победно смотрит на Стива. Тот качает головой, не скрывая улыбки.

— Мне кажется, ты мухлюешь, Бак, в последнее время все время выпадает «решка», — говорит он, сгребает монетку, вертит ее перед глазами.

— Нет проблем. Кинь еще два раза. Если оба раза выпадет орел, то я отдаю этот тур тебе. Если орел и решка, тур мой. Если два раза решка, то для начала ты мне отсосешь прямо сейчас.

— Бак, — Стив хмыкает, но взгляд у него не возмущенный, а заинтересованный. Он кивает, принимая предложение, подкидывает монетку вверх, ловит, переворачивает.

— Орел! — победно возвещает он, глядя на Баки. Тот только фыркает, и, соглашаясь, кивает. Пока монетка снова кружится в воздухе, сверкая боками, Баки успевает подумать о том, как странно все у них сложилось. И что у него самая загадочная психотерапия, о которой никто не рассказывает в сериалах, но зато, в отличие от диванного нытья, она работает.

И что хорошо бы выпал еще раз орел, чтобы на ближайшие три часа он оказался в полной власти Стива, — это всегда интересно и захватывающе.

Но еще лучше, чтобы выпала решка, тогда Стив будет полностью в его руках, а Баки уже придумал, что с ним сделает.

И отсос в парке, конечно, не самое интересное из этого, так, разогрев.

Стив ловит монетку, переворачивает и отнимает ладонь.

Баки широко улыбается.


End file.
